When you least expect it!
by LadyPalma
Summary: Two years have gone since the end of the War and Pansy Parkinson is a very different person... Will she also find love? Of course... Just when she last expect it!
1. Prologue

Hi! This is a long-fiction I wrote about three years ago in Italian and now I'm trying to translate it in English... It's about a very unusual pairing eheh Pansy and Sirius after the War in an AU where Sirius is still alive, as well as Tonks and Remus... So,let me know what you think., please! Because I'm really unsure LoL

* * *

**When you least expect it!**

**Prologue**

The war against Voldemort was over since two years by then and Pansy Parkinson was taking stock of her life, her new life, that life different from the one she was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Through those years, she understood lots of things: she was tired of a life made of rules and orders; Draco Malfoy didn't love her, never would have and she was just a fool to wait for him to change; neither her family loved her, they loved her not for who she truly was, but for who she was in their minds.

So Pansy Parkinson decided to change drastically her life: she worked for the Minister, for the good and justice; she refused to marry the young Malfoy and ranaway from home, obtaining just to be disinherited by her family. Now she was a new Pansy, totally different and she found herself happy with her choice.


	2. New encounters

**I hope this first chapter will get you interested... Anyway I really would like a feedback.. Now I'll leave you to the reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New encounters**

Opposite the Minister there was a coffee house not too much crowded, attended always by the same customers. It was half past nine of a cold and cloudy October morning and Pansy Parkison had still a free hour before entering the chaos of the Minister, so she decided to take a hot coffee, without sugar like she liked it, and to peacefully sit at one of the table of the coffee house reading a novel she have started a very long time before but never found time to finish.

She chose a table near the window, from where she could see men, women and kids walking, peacefully or less, in the street. She was slowly sipping the drink, while she was finding herself more and more interested by the reading, when a laugh similar to a bark, forced her to look up from the book. The man, who the laugh belonged to, turned himself to and just for a second his grey eyes and the blue ones of hers met.

She immediatly recognized who that man was: Sirius Black, just considered officially innocent by the Minister and just finally free. She rolled her eyes as that thought crossed her mind and returned to the book.

After a few minutes, or so she thought, Pansy absently checked her watch: it was already twenty past ten! If she hadn't hurry, she would have risked to be late, right that day that she was going to meet her new partner, since her good friend Angelina Johnson had moved to another office. So she closed the book, put it in the bag and went out, not before giving a last look at the table where Sirius Black was sitting.

Once outside, Pansy looked at the sky, completly covered by the clouds, while the yellow leaves were flying in space, getting lost resigned to the will of the wind. She laced herself more in the long black coat: it was really cold that morning! Without loosing more time, she crossed the street, finally reaching the Minister, then she entered in and hustily climbed the stairs, reaching her office hat was on the third floor. The reason why she nor the other colleaugues couldn't just use magic to travel in the Minister was still a mistery.

Pansy opened the door and she found in the room her chief, Roger Smith, a tall and fat man who was about fifty and a girl with strange pink hair: probably she was her new partner. Seeig her coming, the chief stopped the conversation she was having with the girl and with a big smile on his face, beckon Pansy in.

"Well.. She is Nymphadora Tonks!" he said introducing the girl.

"Just Tonks please!" the girl précised immediately.

"And I'm Pansy Parkison" she answered giving the hand to Tonks.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, so you can know each other and… work of course!" Roger exclaimed getting out the office with another bright smile.


	3. Lunch with the Lupins

**Here it is second chapter... I really have to thank the two anonymous review I got and I'm sorry to have let pass more than a month for the update... I'd really appreciated a feedback to know what you think! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lunch with the Lupins**

It had been a week since Tonks and Pansy had started to work together and, despite Pansy still behaved a bit coldly and suspicious, they had soon became if not friends, something very close to it.

"Pansy, I was thinking… If you would like to come at lunch with my family!" asked Tonks looking up from some files.

"Sure, so I'll finally meet Remus and little Ted!" accepted the other girl, while she was tying her black hair up.

"Good! There will also be my cousin!" added Tonks.

"And… Do I know him?" Pansy asked a bit curious by that news.

"I'm sure you know him… But I don't think you've ever meet him in flesh"

"So you have famous parents? Mmm I didn't know that!"

"More than you can imagine!" Tonks said starting to laugh.

The Slytherin girl looked at her a bit confused, but then quickly changed the subject of the conversation.

"Can I ask you a question, Tonks?"

"Of course!"

"Why haven't you changed your surname in Lupin… This is a bit strange"

"Because I like more Tonks… and besides it's part of me, it's my surname of course but also my name, don't forget that!" Tonks answered smiling, but still a bit surprised by the question.

"Instead, I'll change it when I'll get married, even if my husband's surname will be horrible!" Pansy declared, thinking about the chance to forget about her past and her family that caused her so much pain.

"Even if it was Black?" asked the other girl starting again to laugh.

"Why do you ask me that? I should marry Sirius Black in that case, but I don't want even meet him!" Pansy quickly answered making a face, that only made Tonks's laughter increase "What's so funny?! You are really annoying me right now!" asked then getting a bit nervous.

"You'll soon find out, believe me!" Tonks answered with tears in her eyes for laughing.

* * *

Lunch time came soon than they expected and with a _pop _they both appeared in front of Tonks's house. The owner knocked at the door and after a few moments a man with curly black hair and grey eyes opened it and let them in. Seeing him, Pansy immediately recognized him and said to her friend "That's why you were laughing like an idiot!"

"My cousin doesn't have to do her best t be idiot!" added Sirius joking, receiving soon a grimace from Tonks.

"So he's your cousin…" Pansy said, looking at him.

"And you are…" Sirius asked.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"She's my new colleague… and friend" added Tonks winking at her.

After some moments of silence, a chilf od about three years old, ran to her mother, that soon embraced him. Then the little boy approached Pansy giving her a smile, and looking then at Tonks as to ask her who that guest was.

"A friend of mine, Teddy!" Tonks answered with a smile.

"You are Teddy them… You are really pretty!" exclaimed Pansy sweetly.

"He's just like his father I suppose!" a man said approaching the four people in the living room.

He had dark blonde hair, but it was nearly grey by now; his gaze was sweet and joyful as the smile on his lips. No need to introduce him ,he surely was Remus Lupin, Dora's husband.

Soon after lunch Tonks and Pansy came back to work, saying goodbye to the three men (if man is what we can also call Teddy). Pansy would have never admitted it, but she had found Sirius quite nice actually, even if he was a dirty traitor of his blood…thing that, in the end, she was too!


End file.
